The Pretty Boy
by Melissa Norvell
Summary: ONE SHOT. Sakura finishes the written portion of the Chuunin Exams early, and while waiting for the 10th question, a certain figure catches her eye. SakuraKotetsu


**A/N: Here's a little one-shot that came into my mind at 1:00 in the morning. So, I decided to write it. I'm trying odd pairings here, and I kind of like this one. So, here we go!**

**Title: The Pretty Boy**

**Author: Melissa Norvell**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Pairing: Sakura/Spiky Haired Sentinel**

**Summary: ONE SHOT. Sakura finishes the written portion of the Chuunin Exams early, and while waiting for the 10th question, a certain figure catches her eye. Sakura?**

**The Pretty Boy**

**By: Melissa Norvell**

Sakura sat in her assigned seat, lazily looking around the class room. She could feel the high tension and the scratching sound of over 100 pencils wore at her brain. The girl had finished the written exam, finally getting that the grade was base on gathering information rather then getting the questions right. She did worry for Naruto, who sat a few rows in front of her. She knew that he was falling apart over the test.

Sighing to herself, she could feel someone's eyes upon her. Turning her head slightly, she could see one of the sentinels, which were seated all over the place, poised and ready to kick ass and take names.

One in particular seemed to stand out from the rest. He had long spiky hair, the reminded her very much of a porcupine and piercing dark eyes. He sat casually, scanning over the students like a bird of prey, just waiting and watching. He had a wrapping of sorts that consisted of a thin stretch of fabric that simply went over the bridge of his nose and around his face.

She blinked as her eyes locked to this specific figure.

Turning her head and propping it up with her hand, she narrowed her eyes and blushed to herself. _'He's cute.' _She thought as she eyed the figure, taking in his features in a deeper sense.

She noticed how youthful he looked. Some of the sentinels did look youthful, but this one held a certain charm about him. The way he smirked so, and the glint in his eyes as they flashed across the room.

Though he wore a lot of clothes, it was easy to tell that he had a well conditioned body. His spikes bounced with the turn of his head. His clipboard rested on his knee, held up by his hand so no one saw the names he had written. She could see his eyes dart towards the front of the class. Taking a glance, she noticed that that was where Naruto was.

Suddenly, a kunai knife flew between him and Hinata's heads. The blade stuck into one of the student's tests behind him. She sighed in relief, at least Naruto was spared. She could hear the other student, questioning him.

"You fail. You were caught cheating 5 times."

The girl sighed in content. He had a nice voice too. Very sexy.

There was silence with a few failing numbers being called out every now and then. Soon, Sakura's mind began to wonder and recall a previous statement that particular sentinel had said earlier.

'_I've got my eye on you.'_

She sighed. _'You can keep your eye on me all you want.' _

For once, her mind wasn't on Sasuke. She had actually forgotten about him for the moment. She had even forgotten about the Chuunin Exams for that moment in time. Nothing really had mattered to her in those moments.

Her mind began to drift off.

She wanted him to hold her and take care of her, or she could just let him take care of her. She wanted to feel him, real and solid. Sakura wished he would embrace her and kiss her sweetly. She would let him. And she would kiss him back. The girl wondered what his lips would taste and feel like.

Sakura would like to wrap her arms around his strong neck, and pull him closer to her, secretly wishing for him to do the same. She knew that he was at least twice her age, but it didn't seem to matter within the confines of her mind. She blushed and it was visible to all of the students in the room, but she didn't seem to care. Sakura was too self-indulged to wonder what they'd think.

Sakura would like him to shed that cloaking shirt. She thought his structure would be quite impressive.

The pink haired girl couldn't help it, she let out a soft giggle to herself and looked in his direction again, putting a finger to her lips.

A breeze from the ventilation of the room ruffle's his hair, as though Zephyr himself longs to run his fingers through the man's deep black hair. He pauses and inclines his head as though listening to either the wind or pencil scratching. He writes down yet another number or name. That's the 10th person he's caught.

She expected no less from her eagle eyed sentinel.

Sakura tilted her head up and closed her eyes as she could imagine touching his face, feeling smooth skin and cloth in her hands. Putting his arms around her, she could feel his embrace, warm and strong. The pink haired girl could also feel his unbridled kisses going up the side of her neck to her mouth. She could clearly see those dark eyes gazing at her, evident emotion hidden within them.

She could feel his hand brushing her cheek, slightly calloused from battle, but gentle and firm.

He looks so beautiful, looking down on her.

Sakura could feel those spikes as his kisses went down her body, then back up again. Then she could feel the love bites he placed on her neck. He never bites hard enough to bleed, but he does bite hard enough to make her produce a noise.

Her body was just glad that it was in her mind and never escaped past the flesh.

"To remember me by. Now rest, life goes on." His voice filled her senses, as if he were really talking to her, when in reality, he was still sitting across the room in complete silence.

Cradled in his strong arms, she sighs in contentment.

Rays of mid day stab through the window, pressing relentlessly on her closed eyelids. Sakura opened her eyes, hoping to see the form of her spiky haired sentinel next to her, but it's only another student. The air around her body begins to feel cold. Swallowing the growing frantic within her, she looked around the room to catch a glimpse of him and saw nothing, though a student was being forcibly removed by two sentinels. Perhaps that's where he went.

She sat there for a while. Empty. Alone. Nothing ever really changed.

The door opened and Ibiki walked back into the room, telling them that it was now time to prepare for the 10th question.

The girl sighed, if only it hadn't have been a dream. She looked to the opposite side of the room and saw Sasuke, a small reminder that she still had him, and she smiled to herself.

**END**

**A/N: That was probably random and pointless, but I wanted to write it. I should write something longer between the two, this couple is actually kind of growing on me. Yeah, I'm weird, what can I say?**

**Please review! I'd love to know what you think.**


End file.
